Mizzie Olympics
by TheSanityStealingPenguinQueen
Summary: The Mizzies particapate in The Mizzie Olympics. Did I spell particapate right? Anyway, it's all based on my friends and I in gym class. Besides Jean Prouvaire, my school can't afford an anouncer.
1. Eponine vs Javert

A/N: This is my randomness combined with conversations between me and my friends in gym class. I call it _The Mizzie_ _Olympics_.

"Hello and welcome to The Mizzie Olympics," greeted Jean Prouvaire, who had volunteered to be the announcer. "It's a beautiful day in Mizzie Stadium. The first sport on out agenda- Agenda. Hm......That's a nice word. Maybe I'll work that into a poem someday......."

"Prouvaire!" came a voice in the background . It was Jehan's boss, Sophie.

"Sorry," he apologized. "Anyway, the first sport is.........Badminton! We have a while until the game starts, so here to give her views on the games is owner and operator of Mizzies Stadium, and the games themselves.......THESANITYSTEALINGPENGUINQUEEN!" TheSanityStealingPenguinQueen walked into Jehan's announcer booth.

"Are the capital letters really necessary?" she asked. "They imply that I"m shouting," he told her. "So, what gave you the idea for these games?"

"I was bored, and I was in gym class. I was playing badminton against my friend Lizzy, who goes by the name of Javert, and she said it would be funny if the actual Javert and the actual Eponine played badminton against each other."

"So what inspired you to get off your lazy arse and set up the games?"

"A conversation and a football game in gym class."

"So anything said here comes from your gym class?"

"Except for you," she told him. "My school can't afford an announcer," she sounded as if that fact was keeping her from getting a good education.

"Ok......That was odd. Alright. The players are entering the arena. We have.......Inspector Javert of the Paris Police Force," a section of the crowd cheered and held up signs reading 'We love you Javvie!' Another section of the crowd booed and pelted him with dirty socks. They waved red flags over their heads and screamed "Vive la Republique!" Javert stuck his tongue out at them.

"Javert's opponent, Eponine Thenardier!" a larger section of the crowd cheered. TheSanityStealingPenguinQueen, who was still sitting next to Jehan screamed. Loudly. Into his ear. "Ow! Damnitt S.S.P.Q!"

"Hey," TheSanityStealingPenguinQueen objected. "You can't use that abbreviation!"

"I can and I will!" Jehan argued. TheSaintyStealingPenguinQueen muttered something and left the booth.

"Javert serves! Eponine attempts to hit it, but she fails. The serve. Oh! Eponine hits it over Javert's head!" Eponine let out a triumphant "Ha!"

"'Ponine's serve. Out of bounds! Sorry Eponine. No point for you. Javert's serve. Nice return Eponine! Excellent smash by Javert. A clear by Eponine! And it's out!"

"This must be why Marius doesn't like you," Javert told Eponine down on the court.

"What?" Eponine was confused.

"Did you know Cosette is an excellent badminton player?" Javert asked her. Eponine hit the ball over Javert's head.

"Why would I? And how do you know?"

"I'm her personal trainer. Which reminds me, I saw you pickpocketing the announcer today. That's either six months in jail or six months with me as your personal badminton trainer." Eponine hit the birdie three meters out of bounds. "And boy, do you need it. This must be why you can't get a guy."

"Huh?" Eponine wasn't aware that Javert knew so much about badminton.

"Well, all of the university students like badminton. They despise girls that can't play."

"Oh. That explains it," Eponine said. She wasn't even able to catch Courfeyrac's or Grantiare's eyes.

"Final score," announced Jehan. "42-2. Javert wins!" Eponine approached Javert after the game. She handed him her racquet and said, "I'd rather spend six months in jail then look at your ugly, sideburned face again!"

"Don't diss my sideburns!" yelled Javert. "And even if you did go to jail you'd still have to look at my 'ugly sideburned face' because I work there!"

"I never thought of that," admitted Eponine.


	2. Eponine vs Valjean

A/N: This chapter includes a badminton match between Jean Valjean and Eponine Thenardier. I need reviews people. Wait, I just remember, I don't pay attention to reviews. Send them anyway, it makes me happy.

"Welcome back to our second day in the badminton section of The Mizzies Olympics," greeted Jehan. "Today: Valjean vs. Eponine. The winner of this match goes on to face Inspector Javert in the final tournament. Our players are entering the stadium. We have, Jean Valjean!" Valjean walked in, accompanied by applause. Lizzy Denning stood up and screamed "LONG LIVE THE LAW!" Her friend Sara pulled her down, but not before she was pelted by tomatoes, fired by our favorite revolutionary, Andrew Reighart.

"Right then," said Jehan, still not used to the crowd's behavior. "Next. Eponine Thenardier!" There was great cheer as the gamine entered the stadium. A blonde girl through a hat at Eponine's feet. The girl was later identified as none other then, TheSanityStealingPenguinQueen. Eponine picked up the hat and stood at the side of the net opposite from Valjean.

"You serve," Valjean offered. He tossed the shuttle to her . She fumbled, and dropped it. The crowd laughed. Eponine blushed and picked up the shuttle.

"0 serving 0!" she cried. She fired the birdie across the court, landing in front of the net. Valjean picked up the shuttle and smiled at his opponent.

"Imagine this birdie is Cosette. You want Cosette to go as far away as possible. You also want to cause her pain. Alight?"

"If the shuttle's Cosette," said Eponine. "Why're you hitting her....it.....the shuttle?"

"Don't worry about me," said Valjean. "Just imagine it's Cosette when you're hitting it to me. Alright?"

"Yes," answered Eponine. The match continued. Thankfully for both Eponine and Valjean, they were both the same skill level. Eventually the score tied.

"5-5,"announced Jehan. "Winner of this rally goes on to face Javert. And it's Eponine's serve." Valjean, who had the shuttle, tossed it to Eponine. Eponine caught it.

"I caught it!" she screamed jumping up and down. "I caught it!"

"If only she could win the match just by catching it," sighed Jehan.

"PROUVAIRE!" came Sophie's voice.

"What?" he asked.

"I don't care if you've got hots for Eponine. Keep your fantasies to yourself," she told him. Then they both realized that the entire stadium just heard that comment. Both Eponine and Jehan blushed.

"Sophie,"complained Jehan. "I told you not to tell anyone." he stared his feet.

"Sorry," apologized Sophie and went back to whatever she was doing.

"Right....um......." Jehan didn't know where to go next. "I'll now turn the commentary over to.......someone else....." Sophie took the microphone away from Jehan.

"My name is Sophie and I shall not let my sexual fantasies get in the way of this match," Sophie told the crowd. "Jehan had to go home, because he....uh....had a headache. Anyway, 5-5, winner goes on to face Javvie."

Eponine wacked the birdie, it flew up, hit the ceiling, and plopped down in front of 'Ponine.

"1 minute left in the match," Sophie reminded the crowd.

Valjean served, Eponine hit it back, Jean hit it to her.

"5 seconds left!"

Eponine smashed it, Valjean returned it, Eponine made an attempt to hit it back, but the birdie fell to her feet. The end-of-game buzzer sounded.

"5-6, Valjean wins!"

**After the match**

Eponine came out of the locker room. She saw a piece of parchment at her feet. She read it.

"You do not know I love you, but I wish you did. The days go by, but the secret's still in my hea-"

"Hi Eponine," said a nervous voice. It was Jehan.

"Did you write this?" she asked him.

"Yes. It's not very good. Just.....uh.....something I came up with during the match."

"I like it," said Eponine.

"Thank you."

"I better be going," Eponine said. "I'll see you around, Jehan," she started to make her way towards the door.

"Wait!" Jehan called after her. Eponine turned and smiled.

"Do you want to go get something to eat? My treat." Eponine smiled.

"I'd like that," she told him. They walked out the door together, and caught a street car to Café du Monde.

A/N: Yes, this takes place in New Orleans. I just got my pictures back from my vacation there. I miss it. I came up with Jehan's poem off the top of my head. Don't ask for more of it. I don't have it. It didn't have a very good start anyway......

If anyone wants to play a Mizzie, tell me in a review. Tell me the Mizzie, and the sport. I can't live off gym class forever


	3. Valjean vs Javert

A/N: Hello! This should be interesting. Valjean vs. Javert in badminton.

Sophie walked through the halls of the stadium. "Enjolras!" she called, upon seeing the revolutionary.

"Hi Sophie!" he continued walking. He didn't want to talk to Sophie. She scared him.

"Wait!" she ran after him. "Have you seen Jehan?" she asked when she caught up with him.

"No, not since yesterday."

"Where'd you see him last?"

"Outside Café du Monde. Eponine was with him."

"Goddamn them!" Sophie ran outside and jumped a streetcar to Café du Monde. She ran under the balcony of the open-air café. "Excuse me," she said to one of the waitresses. "Have you seen two French people? One's a university student, very badly dressed. The other one's a girl. She's got a hat that looks like this," Sophie held up TheSaintyStealingPenguinQueen's hat for the waitress to see.

"Hey!" said TheSanityStealingPenguinQueen, who was seated right behind them, eating a biegnet. "Gimme that!" she snatched the hat away from Sophie.

"They were here yesterday," the waitress told Sophie.

"Do you know where they are now?" Sophie asked.

"No, I'm not allowed to ask people where they're going. Well . . . not after I started stalking that blonde one. You know the one I'm talking about? The one with the red vest. With those cute little gold braids on it . . . " the waitress rambled on about Enjolras as Sophie slipped away and ran back to the stadium.

"Sorry for the delay!" she announced to the crowd. "Jean Prouvaire still isn't with us. He had some . . . uh . . . business to attend to. I'm Sophie and I'm filling in for him today! Today's match is between Jean Valjean and-"

"VALJEAN!?" screamed Javert running in from the far side of the stadium. "I'm to play against that convict?"

"Yeah," Sophie answered.

"Where is he?"asked Javert. Valjean emerged from the other side of the stadium. "Valjean!" cried Javert. "At last, we see each other plain. M'sieur Le Mayor, you wear a different chain."

"Before you say another word, Javert!" interrupted Valjean. "Before you chain me up like a slave again! Listen to me- there is something I must do! This woman," he pointed to Sophie.

"WHAT?" screamed Sophie.

"Leaves behind a suffering child," he continued. "There is none, but me, who can intercede! In mercy's name, three days are all I need! Then I'll return, I pledge my word, then I'll return."

"You must think me mad! I've hunted you across the years! Men like you can never change, a man such as you-"

"Ok . . . " interrupted Sophie. "I've had enough music to last me a while. I'm also tired of being Fanitne. That's Kat's job." Sophie was lucky the authoress was at Café d Monde, and didn't hear a word of that.

Valjean and Javert had begun to hit each other with the badminton racquets.

"STOP!" screamed TheSanityStealingPenguinQueen, walking onto the court. She took the racquets away from the two. "You'll bend the racquets. Here," she gave each of them a wooden chair to hit each other with. Valjean broke one of the legs off of his chair, and hit Javert on the head with it.

"Winner by default!" announced Sophie. "Valjean! Congratulations! I have to go find Prouvaire and Eponine!" As she left the announcer's booth, she ran into Jean Prouvaire.

"Sorry," he apologized. "Eponine forgot to wake me up. Am I late?" Sophie sighed. Prouvaire ran into the booth, grabbed the microphone and said, "Welcome to Mizzie

Stadium! I'm Jean Prouvaire! Today- badminton Valjean vs. Javert . . . "


	4. Cosette vs Gavroche

A/N: Long live football practice.

"Welcome to Mizzie Stadium," announced Jean Prouvaire, who was actually on time. "Our badminton games ended last week with a stunning display of anger between Jean Valjean and Inspector Javert. And Sophie," he added under his breath. "Before we watch our first basketball game, we have a clip shot while three of our Mizzies were practicing football. American football, that is. It really makes no sense. Why call it football if-"

"ROLL CLIP!" yelled Sophie. The clip came up on the stadium screens. Eponine, Valjean, and Javert were on a field. Javert picked up the football and threw it over his shoulder. Eponine, who was walking backward, tripped over the football. She picked it up, and studied it.

"I wonder what I do with this?" she asked. "Maybe I'll sell it!" Javert rolled his eyes. Eponine's face lit up in realization. "No! I know! I'll eat it!" She attempted to bite it, but Valjean snatched it away from her.

"Javert," he ordered. "You be the person who runs and catches. Eponine, you throw it, and I'll throw it to Eponine." Javert stepped away from Valjean and Eponine. Eponine caught sight of something in the distance.

"M'sieur Marius!" she called. Valjean chucked the ball at her, and hit her in the head. Javert started running down the field. Eponine picked up the ball, and thanked the gods that Marius didn't turn around to watch her screw up. She threw it in Javert's head. Javert was running so fast, in the other direction, that it hit him in the head.

"JAVERT!" yelled Eponine, coming toward him."Watch where you're going!"

"Maybe if his sideburns weren't in the way," laughed Valjean.

"Don't diss my side burns, you con!"

"Hey! Don't call me a con!" yelled Valjean.

"Yeah Javert," agreedEponine.

"Stay out of this, thou gamine!" said Javert. Suddenly, Valjean and Eponine attacked our friend Javert. The screens dimmed. There was a scattered applause.

"That was uh . . . interesting," said Jehan, who was now worried about the fact that Eponine had been trying so hard to get Marius's attention. "Anyway," he shook it from his brain. "Our first basketball match is a one-on-one match between Gavroche and . . . Cosette?" Prouvaire wasn't sure he read that correctly. Cosette playing sports? What was this world coming to? Cosette waled onto the court with a stunning, yet un-shiny smile. She tripped over a crack in the floor.

"Ah!" she screeched. "I...broke...a.....nail! Referee! That's a foul on the floor. Bad floor! Bad!" While Cosette was being attacked by the floor, Gavroche had entered the arena. His jaw dropped when he saw who he was to be playing.

"Cosette?" he asked no one in particular. "Playing sports? What _is_ this world coming to?" He decided he did not want to play Cosette, because she frightened him. He walked over to the referee, Enjolras, and told him to start the match. He did. Cosette was still hopping around, as if the floor was on fire, screaming like a madman about her broken nail. While Cosette was doing this, Gavroche had already shot 24 baskets. The clock ticked. 48 baskets at half time. Gavroche took a sip of water. Cosette finally realized that it was time to play and joined him on the court.

"Down by 98," the gamine grinned at Cosette.

"Yeah right," she said. "You only shot 48 baskets." She looked very smug. Gavroche rolled his eyes and dribbled the ball to his end of the court.

"You see," he said, standing directly beneath the basket. 'For every basket you shoot," he shot a basket. "You-or I- get 2 points more." Gavroche pointed to the screen the score board. Gavroche's score of 98 went up to 100.

"Oh! I see!" squealed Cosette.

"Good job," Gavroche congratulated.

"Could I have a turn?" she asked.

The gamine sighed. "Sure." he tossed her the ball. It hit her in the stomach and the bounced across the floor. Cosette went after it. She scooped it up and ran back over to Gavroche. She shot the ball. It rebounded back to her. She caught the rebound and took another shot. That time, it went it. Cosette looked extremely proud of herself.

"Thank you for scoring me a point," said Gavroche, pointing at the score board, which now read 102-0.

"Ooooh," Cosette suddenly understood.

"And," he added. "You've only got one minute left. Cosette took off. She ran down the court. She tripped on her shoelace and dropped the ball. She picked it up, and ran some more. Then she tripped over her shoelace again. This time she tied it. She looked up at the clock.

"15 seconds!" she pick up the ball and ran the rest of the way. She threw the ball into the net. It went in! The buzzer sounded. Cosette began running around the court happily. Gavroche put his arm out to stop her.

"You do know I won. Don't you?" he questioned.

"Screw you, mean gamine boy!" spat Cosette as she took off again. Gavroche shrugged and went back into the locker room. The crowd looked up at the announcer's booth for Jean Prouvaire's end-of-game announcement. The room was quite, except for the sound of Cosette's shoes hitting the gym floor.

"PROUVAIRE!" screamed Sophie. There was no answer. "I'll be right back," she told the crowd. She jumped off the bleachers, ran down the hallway, and burst into the announcer's booth. "Prouvaire! What are you-"she stopped as she realized that Jean Prouvaire was not there. She found a letter on the chair. "To whomever it may concern," she read. "I would be pleased if you let me take this moment to explain my absence. The reason is this: I am preoccupied. I'm afraid I cannot tell you what I am preoccupied with. And Sophie-if you're reading this-please don't fire me." Sophie grinned. Prouvaire was _so_ fired.


	5. Les Amis vs PatronMinnete

A/N: Hi. Sorry I haven't been updating. I've been working on high school auditions.

Jehan walked into his office th e next day to find TheSaintyStealingPenguinQueen's friend, A-H-A-P sitting in his chair.

"A-H-A-P?"questioned Jehan .

"Hey Prouvaire," she said without turning around.

"Please get out of my chair," said Jehan.

"Nope," she answered.

"Nope?" he asked. "What do you mean 'Nope'?" She spun around.

"I mean that I'm not going to get out of the chair,"she said.

"Why not?"

"Sophie's paying me 10 bucks a day to announce."

"Announce?" she nodded. "That's MY job!" he yelled.

"Sophie fired you for sleeping with Eponine and not coming into work." Jean opened his mouth to argue, but the girl made a forceful point. Jehan sighed. "I do have good news," she said.

"Yes?"

"Enjolras invited you to be on the basketball team of Les Amis de l'ABC."

"Basketball team?"

"Yeah. Hey, your first game is in fifteen minutes. Go see Enjy in the locker room."

"But-"he began

"OUT!" insisted A-H-A-P. An unhappy Prouvaire walked into the locker room.

"Prouvaire, your late!" said Enjolras as he walked in.

"What's wrong today?" asked Joly. "You look as if you've seen a ghost."

"Some wine and say what's going on," Grantiare suggested.

"I got fired," said Prouvaire.

"That doesn't go with the tune!" yelled R.

"Screw you," muttered Prouvaire.

"Not nice, " complained R.

"Shut up!" yelled Enjy. Les Amis fell silent. "Ok, we'll have to be organized and agree with each other when we play. And Prouvaire, you need a shirt." he tossed Jehan a red jersey. "I have hired a coach, because none of us know anything about basketball." Les Amis looked at Enjolras nervously. "Sara Glancy," he introduced. The girl standing in the door way smiled demonically at Les Amis. Bahrel groaned and fell off the bench.

"You're lucky," Sara told him. "Kat's coaching Patron-Minette. And we're playing them tonight. Sara sketched out the plays on a piece of paper for them, satisfied that most of them knew what they were doing, she lead them out of the locker room. On the other side of the gym there was another locker room which was occupied by Patron-Minette and TheSanityStealingPenguinQueen. Her only advice to them was to steal the basketball and shoot it in their hoop. She had made it clear that the first person to eat/attempt to sell the basketball would be severely punished. No one dared question, for it was rumored that she had a collection of knives in her boots. It was also rumored that she was very skillful with them. She too lead her team out. She sent Babet, Montparnasse, Eponine, Azelma, and Brujon out to the court, and herself and the other member sat down on the bench. Sara sent Enjolras, Jehan, Combeferre, Courfeyrac, and Bahrel out.

"Welcome to Mizzie Stadium," greeted A-H-A-P. Jehan muttered something out of the side of his mouth. "Today Patron-Minette and Les Amis De l'ABC will be playing basketball against each other. And...erm... Vive la Republique!" With that, the game began. "Bahrel shoots from 3 point line. And...makes it! 'Ponine takes it, throws to Babet, who shoots and...misses! Wait! 'Parnasse got the rebound, tries to pass to Eponine but... wait. What the hell?" All eyes in the stadium went to the corner were 'Ponine and Jehan were standing. They were now making out on the stadium floor. TheSanityStealingPenguinQueen and Sara began to hit their heads on the wall simultaneously. BUZZ! TheSanityStealingPenguinQueen jumped and fell off the bench. The game was half over. Les Amis were in the lead.

Sara separated Jean and Eponine. Eponine sadly trudged over to Patron-Minnete's bench.

"Eponine," said TheSanityStealingPenguinQueen. "Why? Why in the name of Erik did you decide to make out with Jehan? Jehan? Of all of Les Amis! You have NO taste in men!"

"What?" asked Eponine, shocked. "Jehan is sexy!"

"Whatever, I'll be right back," she said as she exited. Back at Les Amis bench, Jehan was getting the same thing from Sara.

"Of all of the female characters? EPONINE!"

"Sara?" said TheSaintyStealingPenguinQueen, tapping her friend on the shoulder. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah," said Sara, following her friend.

"Are you putting Jean in?" asked TheSanityStealingPenguinQueen.

"Only if you're keeping 'Ponine out," said Sara.

"Than I'll put Eponine out." The two girls went to their respected benches and sent in their players. From Patron-Minnete came Brujon, Montparnasse, Babet, Claquesous, and Gueulemer. From Les Amis came Bahrel, Enjolras, Jehan, L'aigle, and Feuilly.

"Second half!" said A-H-A-P excitedly. "Score, Les Amis 5- Patron-Minnete 2. Patron-Minnete is down by two! Uh...Vive la Republique!" The second half began. "Bahrel shoots! Makes it! Rebound by 'Parnasse, wait, Enjy stole it! Passes to Bahrel who shoots and...misses! Damn! Brujon dribbles, attempts a lay up- makes it! Yay! Enjolras takes it, passes to Jehan who fumbles , but the ball is saves by Fueilly, who is fouled by Claquesous. 2 shots. First, oh! So close! Second- He makes it!" BUZZ! "Final score- Les Amis 8 -Patron-Minette 4. Vive la Republique!"

"She's a much better announcer than you were, Prouvaire!" teased Sophie. Jehan threw a ball in her face. "Ow! Javert arrest him!" Javert was no where in sight. "Damn it!" she screamed running after Jehan.

A/N: Yeah, I was bored, but that's how many of my fics came into being.


	6. Fantine vs Tholomyes

A/N: Time for volleyball! A-H-A-P changed her name to FaustProuvaire, so I have noted it in this chapter .

"Welcome to Mizzie stadium!" announced Jehan Prouvaire.

"Um...Prouvaire?" said his boss, Sophie from the door-way. "Isn't this FaustProuvaire's job now?"

"No. I didn't lock her in a closet! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" yelled Prouvaire. The entire stadium fell silent. "I'm normal!" reminded Prouvaire as he cowered from Sophie's rath. The audience heard many thumps, 'ow's and random bits of profanity.

FaustProuvaire's voice came on the microphone. "Hello! Welcome to Mizzie Stadium! Sorry for the delay! Yay! Today we have a one-on-one volleyball game between Fantine and...Tholomyes. Here's a note Sophie left: Those who are sitting in the first three rows are in the 'might get hit by volleyballs section'." The occupants of the first three rows proceeded to exit the stadium. "OK than. Vive la Republique!"

Fantine entered from the women's locker room and Tholomyes from the men's. They looked at each other for a second and then Fantine ran towards him screaming.

"Ah shit," muttered Tholomyes as Fantine picked up speed.

"You little bastard!" yelled Fantine. "How could you be so bastardly? And I thought I loved you!" she began to kick, punch, and bite him. She was now in tears. "I thought I loved you!" She grabbed a volleyball and threw it at his head. He ducked and the volleyball hit the third row of the bleachers with much force, causing those in the forth row to fall off their seats.

"Oh, that's what Sophie meant," realized FaustProuvaire.

"Hey Faustie," said Sophie. "You're supposed to be announcing."

"Oh yes, sorry," apologized FaustProuvaire. "Fantine fires another volleyball at the head of Tholomyes. Oh! It hit! That looked painful." Two small objects fell out of Tholomyes' mouth. "And his front teeth have fallen out," announced FaustProuvaire. "It's kind of odd that Tholomyes caused Fantine to lose her teeth, and now she's caused him to lose his teeth."

"That is creepy," noted Sophie.

"Yes," said FaustProuvaire. "Yes it is."

Fantine had now pelted Tholomyes with so many volleyballs that he passed out. Fantine was now attempting to murder Tholomyes.

"Restrain her!" ordered Javert. A group of cops held Fantine while Javert walked over to her. "There's no 'Monsieur Mayor' to save you now is there?"

"No," said a voice from the audience. TheSanityStealingPenguinQueen made her way off the bleachers. "But I think before you arrest her you should at least give her a chance to deal with her anger issues."

"I do not have anger issues!" yelled Fantine, attempting to strangle TheSanityStealingPenguinQueen.

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"NO I DON'T!"

"Yes you do."

"**NO I DON'T!"**

"Yes you do."

"**NO I DON'T!"**

"TheSanityStealingPenguinQueen!" yelled Javert. "Stop egging her on or I'll have to arrest

you too." TheSanityStealingPenguinQueen fell silent. "Thank you. Now, how pray tell are we going to get her to control her anger?"

"You figure it out," said TheSanityStealingPenguinQueen. "Come on Faustie and Sophie, let's go get tacos." The three girls left for tacos. Fantine hit Javert in the head with a volleyball and ran away.


End file.
